new_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lynch King
'''The Lynch King, '''born '''Jim Crowe, '''is the leader of the Lynch Klan, who seeks to conquer all of the universe in order to instate his twisted goal of racial purity. Originally a survivor of the V1s0rak's zombie apocalypse, Crowe would unite many gangs together into one faction, conquering Zomebingerend. He would later go on to take over much of the universe, and he currently battles against Nicolas Gregigan for control of Under-the-Dome. Early Life Not much is known about Crowe's early life, though it is likely he went on 4chan and Voat because he's really damn racist for absolutely no reason. Unlike the friendly people of Thorsby, Alabama, who practiced the religion-lifestyle of "Southernism" peacefully, Crowe was a Southern radical, believing that anyone who opposed his ideals should be killed. He had very little ability to act on his ideas, however, and acted as a regular person in society up until the apocalypse. He also believed slavery was okay, and fetishized fascism. There's really no logical reason for him acting like he does. Some men just want to watch the world burn. Zombie Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, Crowe survived much of the early chaos and collapse, joining the group known as "The Zombie Eaters", who ate zombies for nutrition. Wearing a skull mask, he took the title of "Black Bisector" as he perused his racist dreams in the apocalypse. He soon became frustrated by the leader of the Eaters, a man named the Lesser Lynch Lord, as he believed he wasn't nearly racist enough to call himself a "Lynch Lord." For a Few Zombies More In 382 MS, Crowe, still aligned with the Eaters, pursued a girl who was trespassing in their territory. Following her to the base of a man known as "The Chief", Crowe decided to put his plans into action, killing the Lynch Lord and the Chief, and declaring himself King. However, a clerk named Chuck, who was really a time traveler named Protodermis Ken, shot him in the hand, he was soon stabbed by the girl, revealed to be the Chief's daughter, after a short duel. He survived the explosion of the Chief's base, though he was heavily burned on his face, and had to wear a mask from that point forward to hide his scars. Uniting the Klans Crowe, now going by the name of "Lynch King", took the chief's surviving men and the Zombie Eaters who were loyal to him, and formed them together into one larger faction, his Lynch Knights. He set out to control Zombingerend, and deal with the Werewolf Zombies that had been recently created. Crowe would encounter Protodermis Ken on several other occasions, as he led a group of survivors who resisted the Klan's onslaught. However, Crowe soon encountered the V1s0rak, and convinced them to give him control over the zombies. Curious to see the results, they allowed him to "reform" any zombie he wished, and he led his army of the undead to crush Ken's rebellion. By 600 MS, he had full control of Zombingerend. Expanding First Invasion and Faliures With his continent under his control, The Lynch King rebuilt the land into a powerful ethno-state, and heavily militarized every aspect of his society. Nation building, evidently, was very hard work, though by 1968 MS he was ready to expand further, and targeted the nearby continent of Under-the-Dome. He sent several advance scouts to prep for his arrival, and decided to corrupt an Ionian assassin living there named "Khada Jhin." By doing this, he hoped to destabilize Under-the-Dome, and take it during the chaos. In 2037 MS, The Lynch King possed Khada Jhin, turning him into Cotton Jhin. He also, with the help of his V1s0rak allies, set up the "Stormfront", a portal made with alien tech and ancient magic that he planed to teleport his army through. However, after assassinating a high ranking individual named CIA, Lynch King's plans were exposed by a young New Edenian named Protodermis Ken, the same man he had faced earlier. While he was unsure as to exactly how his nemesis had arrived in Under-the-Dome, he tried to collapse Gruganda enough so that he could invade. This would be in vain, as Ken would save Jhin, and take control of the Stormfront, teleporting himself back in time. Lynch King finally understood how it all worked out. Later Conquests Angered by his failure to adequately weaken Under-the-Dome, the Lynch King decided to conquer other lands instead, beginning a crusade around the world. Around 2300 MS, he had become aware of the underground world of the 5th Agers and company. During his Crusades, he also instated the title of “Black Bisector”, a role for his chief executioner, and built a plantation base in Virginia. Though New Eden would not hear of his conquests, this was by design: he purposely restricted communication between his conquered lands and Under-the-Dome, making sure they were in the dark for his assault. While a man named Omega, possibly a relative of Protodermis Ken, would kill his lieutenant Vincent "Nazi Pawnce", and heavily damage much of Zombingerend's infrastructure, it was of little important. He kingdom was far larger than ever before. Second Invasion The Lynch King was not done with Under-the-Dome yet. Attacking the 5th Agers Homeworld known as the "Listerine Realm", he drove the powerful beings either into hiding or slavery. With his new staging ground underneath Gruganda, the Lynch King prepared once more. he sent many infiltrators into Gruganda, turning powerful individuals such as the Regent of New Eden and Forbus Ren to his side. They helped him do what he could not before, and by 2903 there was enough chaos that he could invade unopposed. Taking Gruganda, The Lynch King quickly crushed almost all resistance, and his ruse of being a Grugandan warlord made it so other nations did not stop him. At some point the Grugandan Resistance tried to assassinate him, though he managed to survive, savagely beating R. Jude Macready to the point of extensive cyberization, and even pulling Snoke's cat ears off. By 2990, all of Gruganda was under his control, and he worked to shape it into a reflection of his home. He also had made plans to annex New Eden when the time was right. At the same time, Nicolas Gregigan made his landing at Darkshore. He fought of one of the Lynch King's lieutenants, Squeetus, Which alerted the King to his presence. The lynch king put a high bounty on the head of Nicolas, and bounty hunters were sent after him, which failed. Nicolas then opened the Watergate, releasing Silverado, and connected with the resistance, he sent his second in command the "black bisector" to destroy both him and the resistance. The black bisector failed, and a frustrated Lynch King went to kill Nicolas himself. Using the power of his Stand, Quan Chi, he sent Nicolas to the Dreg Heap, but Nicolas survived. He then launched a final offensive against the resistance, where he died due to his own stupidity and backstabbing nature. His empire subsequently fell after the loss at the battle. Category:Last King of New Eden